


【授翻】Sierra November

by Silvia_L



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Exfil, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, POV Outsider, Team as Family, Whump, an outside perspective on mac and jack, no romance here just wanna be clear on that just one bewildered but endeared new guy, specifically on how mac is a sweetie and jack is a papa bear, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_L/pseuds/Silvia_L
Summary: 在Thomas King加入DXS的Sierra November撤离队的第一天，他学到了两个非常重要的规则。规则1：不要指望任何一名特工会记住你的名字。规则2：不要产生依恋情绪。这都是很容易遵守的规则。至少，在他遇到MacGyver特工之前是这样，他有点…不同。
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】Sierra November

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sierra November](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880359) by [altschmerzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altschmerzes/pseuds/altschmerzes). 



> 作者的话：  
> 我很喜欢旁观者视角的同人，所以我就来了，终于尝试写了一篇！告诉我你们怎么想，我很想听听你们的想法！非常感谢在我写这篇文章时在tumblr 上鼓励我所有人。如果你想来找我玩，或者只是想知道我接下来要写点什么，就来 tumblr 上的altschmerzes找我吧！  
> 警告在尾注。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 为国内的冷圈撒土。我好喜欢旁观者POV啊，原作者写得很棒，比译文好看很多。很感谢作者给予授权，喜欢的话可以去给原作点kudos！

Thomas King在DXS最受重视的撤离队伍里的第一天，按照高风险、极不可预测的工作岗位上的第一天的标准来看，是挺无聊的。他的队伍负责人Lucia，是一个直率但友好的年长女人，她有着几十年领导撤离任务的经验，而Sierra November撤离队的另外两名成员也有着同样的大好前途。Vincent和Meredith微笑着和Thomas坚定地握手打招呼，然后在一天的剩余时间里，Thomas跟着他们三个在DXS行动基地转悠，来适应他自己的新居。

到了第一天结束的时候，Thomas学到了两条非常重要的规则，它们并没有出现在手册或培训材料里。

规则1：不要指望任何一名特工会记住你的名字，当他们没记住时不要往心里去。因为他们是不会记住的。

规则2：不要产生依恋情绪。

Thomas认为他对这两件事都不会有任何问题。他是个专业人士，他虽然还年轻，且刚加入队伍，但他能完成好这件事。

在最初的几次任务中，一切都完全按计划进行。Sierra November一周里三次在一个偏远国家，把同一支队伍从不同地点撤离出来。这是一项复杂的多层次行动的一部分，而他们似乎都甚至没有意识到，是同一双戴着手套的手把他们拉上了直升机，更不用提记起Thomas或他任何一名队友的名字了。

在接下来的一周，他们接到命令调头回家，而他们本来被派去救援的特工们却没有一起回来。Thomas看着他的队伍毫不犹豫地调转飞机，他自己也没有什么其他想法。这种事时有发生，而他们是优秀的特工，他们会找到出路的。当然了，Thomas对此感到有点不安，这是因为他是一个人，而且他是 _撤离队_ 的，他全部工作就是把外勤特工安全带回家，而这个工作描述中没有任何部分让他觉得不带特工就调头回家是件好事。他坐在那里，感到肚子里有一大块铅，直到他听说他们安全到家，基本上是安然无恙地逃离了。

但这种事发生了，生活还在继续。

他们不记得他的名字，而Thomas也不产生依恋情绪。虽然有过千钧一发的时刻，但是没有人在他们的眼皮底下死去，于是Thomas把这些天当作是好日子标记下来。DXS 是一个有很多好人的好地方，他觉得自己会喜欢这里的。如果说在他们这样的工作中有什么平衡可言的话，Thomas觉得他似乎已经相对快速而轻松地找到了这种平衡。

直到两个月后，事情…发生了点变化。

——

Thomas正站在一间拳击训练室里，看着Lucia和Vincent练习对打，一切都似乎表明这是一个普通的星期四。尽管他们不是外勤特工，撤离队的本质是在有需要的时候，知道如何保护你自己，你的队友，以及你被派去救援的特工，这是工作的重要部分。因此，他们没有花在真正执行任务上的大部分时间都被训练占据了。正如他的队友Meredith所描述的那样，他们的职责并不都是起到“国际优步航空”的作用。

_说曹操，曹操到。_ Thomas想着，眼睛望向门口。

“我们今晚被派出去了，”Meredith一边走进房间一边宣布道。Vincent和Lucia立即停止了拳击比赛，预料之内的安静充满了整个房间，大家都在等着他们当晚要展开的撤离行动的详细说明。但是她并没有提供详细信息。

“然后呢？”Vincent挥着一只手问道，“是谁啊？”

“猜猜看。”

“噢，得了吧，Mer。”

Meredith摇摇头，仍然咧嘴笑着。“不，”她说，“你必须猜一下。”

“是谁？Park和Katz？”

Meredith的笑容加深了。“不是(*Nope)，”她重复着，像泡泡糖一样弹出那个词，“再猜一次。”

出奇的是，Vincent和Lucia似乎在同一时刻明白了事情的走向，只留Thomas一人在他们和Meredith之间来回看，他的样子像是个摇头娃娃。

“怎么？”他说着，自从上个月以来，他第一次像现在这样鲜明地感觉到自己是个新人。“是谁？”

“分配给我们了MacGyver和Dalton，”Meredith唱歌似的说，而Thomas绞尽脑汁，试图把这两个他 _肯定_ 认识的名字和人对应起来。

Vincent看起来像是老了十岁，而Lucia似乎在笑和哭之间左右为难。就在这个时候他想了起来，Thomas听到过一个故事，关于一个拿着瑞士军刀的特立独行(*maverick)的金发的人和他…对事情有着独特观点的搭。他们与MacGyver和Dalton的名字对应上了，而他觉得自己这一天将会变得有趣起来。

——

Thomas坐在飞机后部，他准备好要跳下去，然后在MacGyver和Dalton特工快速从地面逃上飞机的时候站岗。他听着他的三名队友讲述一系列越来越离奇的故事。Meredith描述着有一次她看到Dalton特工仅用一把刀与三名持枪歹徒搏斗，而MacGyver特工用一袋薯片和一个对讲机做出了些 _什么东西_ 。就在此时飞机着陆了，Vincent推开了门。

Dalton特工正在那里等着，就像一个完全理智的人会做的那样，而他是独自一人，这表明他的搭档会是另一番情况。这个推测在三十秒后被证实了，他的搭档差不多是字面意义上地从市政机场里唯一的建筑物顶部撞向了着陆跑道的柏油地面。他翻滚着突然出现，就好像他刚刚并没有用看起来像是一块塑料防水布的东西当作降落伞来缓冲下降速度，从建筑物上跳了下来一样。

Thomas看到Angus MacGyver特工的第一眼，他想到的第一件事是：“见鬼了，Lucia还管我叫我小孩呢”。他自己离三十岁还差几年，比Meredith小几岁，比Vincent和Lucia至少小了二十岁，然而他还是为这位特工是如此年轻而感到震惊。他看起来也就大概二十岁，尽管Thomas知道他肯定比这要大一些，而且这也有点难以分辨，考虑到他刚到的时候动作速度非常快。Thomas对着步枪瞄准镜检查着天际线，没法抽出一秒钟的时间去好奇。在他身后，MacGyver特工被Dalton特工用双手拖上了飞机，攥紧他的夹克使劲向上拉。他们俩都到飞机上的那一刻，Thomas就快速回身，抓住飞机内部的把手，把自己也拉了进去。

他进入机舱后，飞机沿着跑道滑行了很短的距离，然后起飞进入逐渐暗淡的天空里。他们身后没有一颗子弹袭来的声音，这是一次非常干净利落的撤离，这使Thomas的脸上露出了一个肾上腺素充斥的微笑。而当他望向别人的时候，他看到Meredith脸上有着同样的表情。他们所做的事情就是一阵兴奋的冲刺。再往前看，他看到Lucia冷静而满足的表情，Vincent骄傲地回头望向他，于是他低下了头，感到脸颊发热。Thomas试图转移自己的注意力，不去关注这位Sierra November第二年长特工眼中的自豪感，他的注意力便落在了他们今天来这里的原因身上。

MacGyver和Dalton特工挨着瘫倒在地上，两个人都像疯子一样咧着嘴笑。MacGyver特工在试图平缓呼吸时肩膀起伏着，头发被风吹得乱七八糟。他正在环顾四周，当他眼神注意到Thomas时，他保持了注视的目光。

“嘿，”他说，声音盖过了小飞机双引擎的声音。

Thomas扬起眉毛，指着自己的胸口。这是通用的非口头语言，意思是：“你在跟我说话吗？”

“我以前没见过你，你是新来的。”MacGyver特工对他说。Thomas的眉毛扬得更高了，因为这位精疲力竭的特工接着拖着脚步走过机舱很短的距离，伸出了一只略微颤抖的手，“MacGyver特工，Mac。”

“呃，Thomas？”这句话说出来听起来像是一个问句，Thomas为此尴尬了一下。“我是Thomas。”他握了握伸出来的手。尽管MacGyver特工显然是用尽了力气才到达了撤离点，他的握手仍然十分有力。“Thomas King。”

“很高兴...”MacGyver特工停了下来，收回手捂住嘴，同时一阵咳嗽晃动了他的身体。尽管Dalton特工关心地皱起了眉头，但他很快就恢复了，不知怎么地笑得比之前更开心了。“很高兴见到你，Thomas。”

虽然这是一次挺好的介绍，但当他们送搭乘的货物安全下飞机回家时，Thomas提醒着自己规则1。MacGyver特工问他名字的行为是很礼貌，但当他们下次见面时就会像初次见面一样，而Thomas不会因此责备他。

——

看起来所谓的“下次见面”就在接下来的一周里，直到撤离行动突然被取消了。Thomas正坐在大厅里，他的行动包靠在小腿上，等待团队其他成员到来后他们好一起冲出大门。这时Lucia迈着缓慢而平稳的步伐向他走了过来，她的姿态完全不同于Sierra November被派出时所表现出的那种潜在的紧迫感。Thomas胃里感到很沉重，他在她说话之前就知道了她要说些什么。

“我们被告知不要插手，是吧？”他说道，Lucia紧绷地点了一下头。

“是的。”她在那里静静地站了几秒钟，然后再次点头，转身离开，“回家吧，Tom。”她越过肩膀向后喊道。

要是Thomas没有在过去几个月里逐渐变得非常了解Lucia，他就不会注意到她对这个命令有多么不满。Vincent正站在大厅尽头等她，他的肩膀绷起一条坚硬的线条。Thomas四处都看不到Meredith，他想她很可能在屋顶上看着天空，就像他们每次接到取消命令时她都会做的那样。

而Thomas自己则呆在了原地。他坐在大厅里，脚边放着行动包，然后发现自己荒谬地希望曾经遇到过一次的那个金发的孩子，那个即使在筋疲力尽、喘不上气的时候也很友好的小孩会没事。他坐在那里，漫无目的地盯着墙壁，他希望MacGyver和Dalton特工能活着出来。

这可能并没有违反规则2，一条专门针对这种情况的规则。他们被告知要转身呆在家里，而他们之前从火线中救下的特工在独自战斗，他们只能希望他们可以活下来。这一点是身为人类最基本的准则。

事实确实如此。

他们幸存了下来。而对此没有人感到惊讶，因为据Thomas所知，他们俩总能活下来。这个名声让Thomas感到紧张，那些“总能活下来”的人们仿佛就是在要求宇宙来证明他们是错的。你不能把预测的结果建立在绝对的基础上，如果你尝试这样做，命运就会乐于把预测使劲扔回到你的面前。特别是MacGyver特工，他让Thomas很紧张。

——

所以当然了，在不到一个月之后，Sierra November再次被派去救援他。这一次行动通过了，而且是一次相对干净的撤离。MacGyver和Dalton特工在约定地点平静地等待着，在车停下来接他们之前一直在相互聊着天。Vincent开车，而Thomas坐在副驾驶位上。Lucia和Meredith在他们后面的车里，提防有什么麻烦。

“你是Thomas，对吧？”

Thomas因为后座传来的声音惊了一下，他看向后视镜。MacGyver特工用温和而友好的目光看着他，那并不是他们第一次见面时那种狂热的兴高采烈，但看起来仍然很真诚。而且更令人惊讶的是，他的名字。MacGyver特工不仅记得他的名字，而且第一次就说对了。

“啊，是的。”Thomas回答，过了一会儿才意识到他只是沉默地坐在那里，他的队友和后座的两名特工都在等待着他的回应。“没错。很高兴再次见到你还安然无恙，MacGyver特工。”他巧妙地没有提到那孩子从嘴唇直到下巴上布满的各式瘀伤。

“感谢你为帮助他保持这种状态所做的一切。”Dalton特工也说道，他看向自己年轻搭档的眼神是Thomas见到过的最充满喜爱的目光。

司机座位上传来了很轻的哼声，当他看过去时，他看到Vincent摇着头，脸上带着困惑的表情。

“下次见，Thomas。”他们降落到机场跑道时，MacGyver特工对他说道，他破损得很严重的嘴唇露出一个笑容。然后他看向旁边，在那里Thomas的队友也已经走出了飞机，他招呼着。“Vincent。”而Dalton特工对着他们挥了挥手。

Thomas看着他们离开，然后完全不知所措地晃了晃脑袋。与其说是看到，不如说更是感觉到了另一个人走到他身边，那淡淡的梨子味香波告诉他来人是Meredith。

“他是…”Thomas在问完问题之前就感觉到它听起来很蠢。不管怎样他还是问了出来，因为他太困惑了，不得不问。“他是知道你们 _所有人_ 的名字吗？”

_规则1：不要指望任何一名特工会记住你的名字，当他们没记住时不要往心里去。因为他们是不会记住的。_

“是啊，你会习惯的。”Meredith说，微笑地看着他，“Mac…他与众不同，是好的那种。大部分是吧。也许会花更长时间，但Jack也会记住你名字的。”

她称呼他们的方式并没有逃出Thomas的注意。

Mac，Jack。

_规则2: 不要产生依恋情绪。_

——

当Thomas第三次与MacGyver和Dalton相遇时，他已经做这份工作很长时间了，长到他可以开始坐在Meredith旁边对此各种抱怨了。作为 Sierra November 的两名初级成员，他们把在任何可能的时候抱怨任何可能的一切当作他们庄严的职责，哪怕只是为了从 Lucia 和 Vincent 那里得到一个微笑或者甚至是一次大笑。而最近一次导致所有人都十分恐慌的原因是这次撤离行动，他们需要乘坐一种交通工具抵达，然后再搭乘当地车辆展开实际的撤离工作。

这就是为什么Thomas落到了一架来路不明的直升机里的，飞机上有三个不同的警示灯在闪烁，仪表板里正冒出某种烟雾，还有一个极其烦人的高调哔哔声透过他的耳机传了进来。他调出雷达，试图在飞机坠毁前找到一个安全的地方降落，他还能听到Vincent在另一架飞机上和Lucia说话。谢天谢地，他、Meredith和Dalton身处的那架飞机完全能够正常运转，即使有点摇摇晃晃。

不，是载着Lucia、Thomas和MacGyver的这架飞机马上就要致命地突然撞停在他们脚下越来越近的浓密树丛里。这时Dalton突然切入了对讲系统，他在通过Vincent的设备讲话，要求告诉他发生了什么，为什么有烟雾正从他搭档乘坐的直升机里冒出来。在Thomas或Vincent能够开口说话之前，MacGyver冷静的声音回应了他。

“ _没事的_ ，Jack，一切都在我们的掌控之中。”

_不，我们他妈的没有掌控住_ ，Thomas不敢相信地想道，他猛地抬起头去看MacGyver。他正好赶上看到MacGyver抽出一把红色把手的小折刀——可能是各种逸闻中提到的那把瑞士军刀——撬开直升机仪表盘的机壳，然后拔掉了头戴式耳机的电线。

“你到底在 _干什么_ ，MacGyver？”Thomas大喊着，希望声音足够大，让他不戴耳机也能听到。更糟糕的是，Vincent这名高级撤离队特工似乎对此毫不在意。“Vincent？你能 _看到这一切_ 对吧？”

“他知道自己在做什么。”Vincent平静地对着他仍然连接着的麦克风说。MacGyver无视了他们两个，在直升机系统的内部工作设备中四处搜寻。

这一点也不能让Thomas感到放心。“好吧，那 _他在做什么_ ？”

“他的工作。”

_谢了，Vin，_ Thomas想着。他摇摇头，开始努力接受自己即将到来的死亡。

即将到来的死亡并没有真的到来，因为又过了十分钟，MacGyver胜利地向后坐了回去，把外壳放回到暴露的电路上。这时警报声已经停止了，在所有警示灯中，除了一盏之外——客观上最不令人担忧的一盏——其他的都已关闭。最重要的是，浓烟已经不再笼罩着机舱，放松感裹挟在冰冷刺骨的肾上腺素中冲刷着Thomas的神经系统。

“Vincent，你能不能，否则他会——”MacGyver在头顶直升机叶片的声音中喊道，Vincent在他问完问题之前就点了点头。

“嘿，Dalton，”Vincent说，引起了另一架飞机里那些人的注意，“你的男孩又做到了，我们可以到达会合地点了。”

“他当然做到了。”Dalton的声音顺着电话线传了过来。

_他当然做到了，_ Thomas想着。

直到任务结束，他也没有得到关于MacGyver到底 _做了什么_ 的解释。尽管如此，Thomas并不会对此感到烦恼，考虑到正是他做的事情让他们活了下来。

——

当他们已经飞到空中的时候，得知撤离任务被取消了是最为艰难的。Thomas想破脑袋也不知道为什么Lucia总是能够如此平静地接受，然后驾驶着飞机飞出一条跨越半个太平洋的平滑弧线。她的表情完全中立，保持着冷静的漠不关心，而Thomas认为这就是规则2存在的意义。这就和医生不应该治疗自己家庭成员的原因是一样的，情感上的依恋会阻碍判断力，这使得当失败发生时更难放弃。

当飞机在黑暗、寂静的天空中划过时，Thomas希望自己不知道飞机的另一端是MacGyver和Dalton，在等待着一条现在不会到来的撤离路线，他们必须得自己找到出路。虽然不是每次任务都需要撤离队，但是它被取消的次数肯定比Thomas个人希望的要频繁得多，他总会不由自主地担心。如果有可怕的事情发生了，而这是因为他和他的团队在能够帮助之前就被送回去了，那么他不想一辈子都背负着这样的认知。

Thomas有一部分在担心，如果Sierra November在撤离前就被要求回家，而有一名特工因此而死去的那一天，就会是他离开工作岗位，再也不回来的那一天。他害怕那个死去的特工会是MacGyver，那个记得Thomas的名字，还询问Lucia已经成年的女儿大学毕业后计划的人，那样的话他内心里的某些东西将会永远改变。

——

在所有关于MacGyver的奇怪事情中，而这有很多可供选择，其中让Thomas感到最为奇怪的或许是他总是在微笑的样子。即使经历了令人精疲力竭的残酷任务之后，他仍然能看到MacGyver把头靠在飞机的一侧，或是汽车的头枕上，脸上带着一丝淡淡的、愉悦的满足感。

不过现在，当货车加速驶离他们最新任务充满暴力的目的地时，MacGyver并没有在微笑。

他在尖叫。

Thomas因震惊和恐惧而僵住了，他后背紧贴在货车的一侧，看着犹如出自梦魇的一幕在他眼前展开。Lucia开着车，在极为弯曲的道路上飞快地绕来绕去，以至于Thomas都担心他们会侧翻。他觉得如果他们侧翻了，MacGyver不会活下来的。已经有了这么多血，完全是浸透了年轻特工的裤子侧面，渗进了货车地上铺着的肮脏地毯，而且Thomas确信如果他继续那样大叫，他会失声的。那是即使最为矜持的特工也无法忍受的无言的痛苦。

Thomas并不知道是什么引起的这一切。撤退队永远不知道在任务的最后时刻究竟发生了什么，让特工们看起来兴奋、悲痛、平静或是恐惧。他只知道当他们到达时，Dalton已经把MacGyver整个人拉进车里，大声叫他们 _快走快走快走_ ，而Lucia毫不犹豫地踩下油门。

自从他们到达之后，MacGyver就没有一刻是条理清晰的。他瘫倒在地上，受伤的腿远远甩开，仿佛与他保持距离也能够减轻疼痛，而他把脸塞到了搭档的脖子旁。Dalton的衬衫使他嘶哑的喊叫声变得模糊，但远远没有模糊到不再让Thomas感到耳鸣。MacGyver这么做究竟是为了寻求安慰，还是努力让自己安静下来，Thomas并不确定。Dalton正紧紧地抱着他，一只手臂环绕着MacGyver紧绷的后背痛苦弓起的弧线，另一只手托着他的头，染血的手指缠绕在金色的头发上。

有那么多血。有 _那么多血。_

“你必须给他的腿绑止血带，否则他会失血过多而死。”Lucia的话在Thomas脑海里花了几秒钟才分辨出是她的声音，他猛地转过头看向她，很确定他是听错了。

“我？”她不可能是那个意思。不可能她这个受过严格医学训练的团队领导者，告诉 _他_ 这个只上过三个星期急救课程的新人，去给一个正在尖叫的孩子做伤员鉴别，而这孩子正在离他三英尺远的地方不断失血。

“是的，就是你，Tom。我们不能停车，一秒钟也不行。拿 _你能找到的任何东西_ ，在他 _死_ 之前做一个止血带。”

显然，现在已经过了拐弯抹角地选择用词的阶段，但Lucia直言不讳的语气丝毫无助于Dalton保持冷静。

“你听见她说的了，快去做。”他吼道，惊得Thomas立即行动起来。

他在货车上没有立即辨认出任何东西可以作为一个有效的止血带，而且由于没有其他选择，Thomas扯下了自己的腰带，然后决定就必须将就了。在他们身后危险的道路远处，枪声正穿过树林。在离他们更近的地方，一组回应的枪声表明Vincent和Meredith正在另一辆车上守护着他们的后方。他咬紧牙关，尽全力屏蔽掉枪击和MacGyver无法掩饰的痛苦的声音，然后小心翼翼地走向对面的两个人。

“你得，嗯，”Thomas说着，用纯粹的意志力要求自己的手停止颤抖，“你得把他按住，这样他不会…”Dalton投给他的怒视都可以熔化铸铁，他一直抓着MacGyver的手表明观点般地更紧地抓住了他。“对，你已经这么做了。好吧，就继续这么做。”

尽管Dalton小心地抓着他，当Thomas触摸到他受伤的腿时，MacGyver的身体还是不由自主地痉挛着。伤口差不多在从膝盖到大腿的三分之一处，是一个枪伤。他裤子上只有一个具有迷惑性的很小的裂口，但裤子浸透的血比Thomas见过的任何一个活着的人身体里流出的血都要多，而且还在不断渗出更多的血。那裤子上的小裂口就是所有这些悲伤的根源。在他还没来得及感到胆怯时，Thomas就迅速地把腰带滑到MacGyver腿下，把松开的一头穿过皮带扣，然后把皮带形成的环固定在伤处上方。

“这会——”

“他妈的直接 _做就是了_ 。”Dalton在他能说完警告前就打断了他的话。

Thomas猛拉了一下皮带的长端，尽可能紧地系住腰带，然后MacGyver _尖叫了_ 。长而破碎的哀号逐渐变成了喘不上气的抽泣，这个孩子现在仿佛完全没有骨头一样靠在Dalton的胸前。年长的特工看起来好像自己也中枪了一样，他保护性地在他搭档上方蜷缩起身体，像抱着一个孩子一样抱住了他。

Thomas毫无征兆地回忆起他八岁时摔断腿的情景。他母亲开车去医院，而他父亲坐在后排，怀里抱着Thomas，向他保证这一切很快就会结束。

“没事的。”Dalton喃喃地说道。他低下了下巴，说话时嘴唇擦过MacGyver的头顶，“没事的，孩子，你会没事的。我很抱歉，伙计，我知道这很疼。对不起，你会没事的。”

“我们还有多远？”Thomas的问题是问Lucia的，他绝望地想找到什么事情，任何事情去集中注意力。

“二十分钟。”

“最好变成十五分钟，”他告诉她，MacGyver在外面的那一点点可以看到的脸部实在是太苍白了。“他情况不太好。”

货车的底板随着发动机的加速运转而摇晃。

“子弹肯定是击中了他的大腿骨，”Dalton并不是特别对任何人说道，他的眼睛遥远而湿润。“他太痛苦了，他不应该这么痛苦的。”

似乎是为了证明这一观点，汽车撞上了路上的一块石头， MacGyver的呼吸猛地离开了他的身体。他已经没有力气了，否则Thomas确信他会再次尖叫的，因为他的手攥紧了Dalton衬衫的一侧，指关节由于拽得太使劲而完全没有了血色。就像是自动驾驶一样，Dalton的手穿过MacGyver头发再次移动了起来，拇指擦过他的太阳穴，留下了一小块锈色的痕迹。无论他现在正在说什么都太安静了，除了他们两人之外谁也听不见。

_我不应该在这里的，_ Thomas想道，有点儿头昏脑涨，也有点儿颤抖。 _我不该看到这个的，我们是不应该看到这部分的。_

回到安全的地面上之后，他们把MacGyver和Dalton塞进了一辆救护车，在车后门还没有关上之前，救护车就向着下一个山顶上疾驰而去。Thomas瞪大了恐惧的眼睛，看着它离开。

“Tom？”

是Meredith，她走到他身边抚摸着他的后背。Thomas想都没想就伸出双臂搂住了他的队友，她也同样用力地回抱他。这个拥抱让他感到稳定，于是Thomas心烦意乱地想着，他可以理解为什么MacGyver会那样依靠着Dalton，为什么巨大的痛苦迫使他尽可能地贴近他的朋友。

“见鬼了。”Thomas喘着气说道，下巴紧紧贴着Meredith的肩膀。他注意到自己把血迹蹭上了她的夹克，两个手印印在衣服布料上，那是MacGyver的血从Thomas的皮肤上粘过去的。“该死。 _该死的。_ ”

连续三个晚上，Thomas都心如雷鸣般震颤地惊醒了，MacGyver刺耳的尖叫声在他耳边回响。

——

不用说，Thomas要过上一段时间才能再次遇到他们。击中大腿的子弹本身已经很难恢复了，更不用提MacGyver股骨的损伤。Thomas通过小道消息听说枪伤确实造成了骨折，虽然骨折并不严重，但也并不存在股骨“轻微”骨折这么一说。

所以Thomas和Sierra November的其余成员继续像往常一样，以实践积累出的高效率完成撤离工作。事情并不总是一帆风顺，有时会遇到危险。有一次Vincent手上的一根骨头断了，让他们在一个半月时间里缺少一个人手。有时如果三个人绝对不够用的话，他们会向其他队伍借用一名成员。然而在大多数情况下，一切照旧。

当然了，这一切都太美好了，是不可能持续下去的。

从他听到是MacGyver和Dalton的那一刻起，Thomas就本该知道他们的好运会在这一刻破灭。或者，后来回想起来，也许正是因为有了MacGyver和Dalton，幸运之神才避免了这一天以悲剧收场。

Thomas并不知道他怎么会落后这么多。本来一切都进行得很顺利，他和Meredith在MacGyver和Dalton的后面疾跑，试图从在Thomas看来像是恐怖电影里连环杀手的复合地牢，或是别的什么地方里逃出来。他前一秒还在奔跑，下一秒面前就出现了一道屏障，Meredith的声音从另一边向他大喊：“快过来，Tom，我向 _上天_ 发誓。”

“我不能，”Thomas喊回去，用手掌拍打着屏障粗糙的表面。他的皮肤由于用力击打而刺痛，他咬着没有发出抽气声。“我不能，你得走了。MacGyver和Dalton得到了情报，带他们上飞机然后 _离开_ 。”

总是有这样的可能。总有可能任务必须大于一切，而他们中的一个会在这过程中死去。Thomas本来希望能活得更长一点，希望能和那些他深深关心的人多相处一些时间，但如果这就是他的死期，那就这样吧。他很高兴Meredith看不到他的脸，否则她可能会注意到他是多么害怕。

“ _去吧。_ ”

“ _不，_ 混蛋， _我不会的。_ ”

当然，她 _当然_ 选择现在变得难以理喻。

（Meredith一生中从来没有 _不_ 难以理喻过，但Thomas现在既任性又恐惧，所以他会允许自己这种夸张表达。）

他觉得自己能原谅她那么做。留下来。他不知道的是他能否原谅她接下来做的事，无线电带有静电的声音准确无误。

“Thomas被困住了，他们会找到他并杀了他的，我们需要支援。”Meredith说，于是Thomas把手更加用力地撞向挡住通道的石头。

“Meredith, _停下_ 。”愤怒。

“Mac，Jack， _求你们了_ ，我们需要帮助。”

“ _Meredith，别说了。_ ”绝望。

一阵模糊的静电噪音，然后是通过无线电传来的回应，“我们在路上了，原地等待。”

“你不应该那样做的。”Thomas严厉地对她说。

“你就他妈的忍着吧，Tommy，你没有投票权。”

他想告诉她 _规则2_ ，想要透过石头和灰泥大喊，直到她能够理解。 _规则2，Mer，我想那也包括我们，不然你为什么要那样做？任务第一。规则2，Meredith，任务第一。_

“跟我讲一下。”是MacGyver的声音，在对着Meredith说话，没有无线电的杂音，没有耳机的静电声。他就在这里，在屏障的另一边，而他 _不应该在这里，_ 他应该已经离开了，他和他的搭档应该和Lucia还有Vincent一起回到货车上了。

就在Meredith开始解释的时候，Thomas听到了远处的一些声音，就在他身后走廊的远端。恐慌感尖锐地戳刺着他的脊柱，呼吸在喉咙里哽住了。

“别担心，”MacGyver现在对着Thomas说道。他的声音一点也不像Meredith，他听起来完全不焦虑，而这种平静只是更加刺激着Thomas的神经，“我们会一起努力把你救出来。Jack在望风，我们会没事的。”

“那情报怎么办。你知道的， _任务。_ ”Thomas通过障碍物喊道，他太害怕和愤怒了，都没有担心自己正 _对着外勤特工大喊大叫。_

“情报很安全，”Dalton在他站岗的大厅那头喊过来，“不用担心，孩子。”

“我们是又回来的。”MacGyver的脸颊涨得通红，他一边解释着，声音透过屏障传来，有点上气不接下气，“我们把它交给了Lucia，然后尽快赶回来了。现在你需要做的是…”

他们逃了出来，就在整个建筑被大火吞噬的前一秒钟。爆炸震动了地基，晃动了楼外的地面。没有人受伤，除了Meredith脸颊上的擦伤，还有Thomas的右臂，他出去的时候被撞倒了一次，右臂承受了冲击力。货车里面很安静，它迅速地驶向飞机跑道。没有人说话。

Thomas低着头坐在那里，非常确定他随时都会因为救援行动失败的结尾而受到惩罚。整个任务都被置于危险之中，两个外勤特工跑回来把最初级的撤离特工救了出来。他们不该这么做的。行动准则说他们不应该这么做，他们应该带着情报离开，让Sierra November去操心他们自己的事。对于MacGyver和Dalton，Thomas不该是他们需要考虑的问题。

如今，因为Meredith提出请求，因为Meredith在无线电上呼叫他们，称呼他们为 _Mac_ 和 _Jack_ ，叫他们来救她的队友，他们就做到了，而本可能会失去一切的。他们并没有失去的事实并没有关系，本来是有发生这种情况的可能的，而这就够了。这应该就足够了。

这让Thomas怀疑是否有人费心去试图教这些家伙规则2。

出乎他意料的是，Meredith先开口说话了。

“我哥哥在成长过程中遇到的最大的麻烦，”她说，而Thomas继续双手捂着脸，并不想知道其他人的表情，“是有一次他把一个棒球打进了邻居家的窗户，他在门廊下躲了两个半小时，而当时是我负责照顾他。”

他也没有预料到Meredith靠了过来，以便能猛地打了一下Thomas未受伤的手臂。他觉得他应该为此感到感激。

“ _不要_ 再那样做了。”

这个命令严厉而炽烈。Thomas把头靠在她的肩膀上，喃喃地说：“我也想对你说同样的话。”

这让他感到强烈的愧疚，因为Thomas从来没有找到合适的话语去告诉MacGyver和Dalton，他从来都没搞清如何对Mac和Jack为他们的行为说声“谢谢”。

事实证明，对一个英雄行为表达感激之情的方式不止一种，即使是十分愚蠢并且违反规则的行为也不例外。

——

一旦事情开始变糟，变糟的速度之快真是非常惊人。当他们找到Jack时，他已经昏了过去，而且过了几个令人心跳停止的时刻之后，他们才证实了他确实还活着。Thomas的心脏卡在嗓子里，看着Vincent试图唤醒他，以便获得任何信息来帮助他们确定他们到底在对付什么。

除了平常的事情之外，在来的路上没有任何迹象表明发生了什么不好的事情。不过话又说回来，这种事几乎从来没有过迹象，尤其当你是撤离队的时候。情况可能瞬息万变，而他们的工作就是去适应，调整计划，然后让每个人都安全回家，任务完成不会留下任何尸体袋作为结果。或者，至少Thomas是这么理解的。有时他们收到的命令与任务说明相互矛盾，就像他们现在面临的一样，无线电传来消息，命令他们立即撤离并解除戒备。

而这时Mac仍然不见踪影。

仪表盘传来的声音命令他们掉头。他们以前也得到过这样的指令，在撤退任务的不同时间点，得知最新情况已经改变，他们需要中止任务。Thomas以前看着Lucia的时候就想知道，他的队伍领导是如何设法服从这些命令的。他现在可以看到她，双手悬在直升机控制器上方。另一架飞机已经起飞，Vincent和Meredith准备带着Jack前往最近的医院。它停滞在空中，等待着Lucia确认他们的下一个目的地。她的手掌仍然悬在可以让直升机从地面升空的控制器上方，而这一次，它没有移动。这一次，她犹豫着是否服从。

Thomas发现自己希望她不会服从。他一只手放在绑在大腿上的枪上，另一只手握紧拳头让它保持静止。Mac失踪了，他还在那里，他们必须进去找他，他们必须把他救出来。如果他们不这么做，Jack会要他们的命的。而且不管那些，这是他们的 _工作_ 。他们是 _撤离队_ ，把这些人 _救出来_ 是他们的 _工作_ 。

正在传输的静电噪声每隔几秒钟就在空气中嗡嗡作响，指令随着每一次重复而变得越来越烦躁。

“返回基地，”无线电的声音劈啪作响，提高了音量。“返回 _基地_ ，Sierra November。这是 _命令_ 。”

“我们不能，”Thomas脱口而出，Lucia用锐利的目光看着他，“我不能，Lucia。我得去找他。我们必须停下来，这样我才能去找他。我们还不能走。我们 _不能_ 。”

“Sierra November， _撤退_ 。”

Thomas移动了起来，但不是去回应呼叫。他的手伸向门口，他的团队领导目光跟随着他的一举一动。他能在Lucia脸上确切地看到她接受了即将发生的事情的那一刻，她恼怒地保持着目光的直接接触，一边低声咕哝着“哦， _他妈的_ 。”然后回应总部的呼叫。

“这里是Sierra November领队，”她说道，目光盯着Thomas，一寸也没有离开，“你们的传输不清晰，干扰正在切断线路，我们马上要失去通话。”说完，她就把那台功能完好的无线电摔回托架里，然后伸出手臂表示无言的许可。几乎还不到一秒钟，Thomas就撞门出去了，很高兴他得到了她许可，考虑到他虽然很喜欢自己的工作，但也完全做好了不再继续做这份工作的准备。

Vincent和Meredith已经在空中了，Lucia必须做好随时起飞的准备，她们无法再让任何一个人离开，所以Thomas只身一人。当子弹擦伤他的手臂，使得肌肉和组织传来一道火焰般的灼烧时，他是独自一人。当他跑过草地时是独自一人，当他撞开建筑的大门时是独自一人，当他手电筒的光束切开浓重的黑暗时，他是独自一人。还有更多的枪声传来，Thomas希望Lucia没事，希望Vincent和Meredith留了下来照顾她的后方。今天，他们中的一些人必须能够安全回家。

Thomas搜寻时是独自一人，当他发现Mac时是独自一人，他被他们藏身的建筑地下室里如同雪崩般的瓦砾困住了。那条Thomas曾被迫用止血带来维持他生命的腿——这感觉像是很久以前的事了——现在被压在一块水泥板下面，水泥板太大了，一个人无法从一个尴尬的角度独自从下面移开。

“Thomas?”这个名字以一种完全震惊的语调喘着气说了出来。手电筒反射在Mac的蓝眼睛上，眼睛因没有理解而睁得大大的，“为什么——什么？”

_因为这是我的工作，_ Thomas可以这么说。他可以说很多事情。 _因为我是撤离队的，而现在已经远远超过了不能回头的界限。因为如果我把你留下，早晚有一天我要面对Jack的眼神，而我珍惜自己的生命。因为你是个人。因为你只是个孩子。_

_因为你总是记得我的名字。_

他没有说这些话。现在这些都不重要了，它们只是一次比他们能够承受的时间更长的对话。所以取而代之的，他蹲下身，听着Lucia的声音，让他用膝盖而不是背部支撑去向上抬，集中精力把混凝土从Mac的腿上撬起来。把他从被困在地面的位置上解救出来花了极其痛苦的十分钟。Thomas帮他站起身，把Mac的手臂环绕在他的肩膀上。他把自己的手臂固定在受伤特工的腰上，然后他们一起尽可能快地离开。

“Jack呢？”在他们走出大楼，进入夜晚凉爽的空气中时Mac说道，“他—我是说—我看到他的时候，他—”

“他在Vin和Mer那里，”Thomas匆忙告诉他，单纯因为他知道Mac没得到关于他搭档下落的解释，是不会安静离开的。“他们正在去医院的路上，他会没事的。但如果我们不赶快行动，我们就不会没事了。”

Thomas先把Mac推上了直升机，他的双脚刚刚离开地面，直升机就起飞了。直升机叶片的声音在天空中敲击出了令人焦虑不安的合奏，Thomas对此很感激。没有头戴式的大个耳机来保护他免受直升机粗糙但有效运转的残酷声音，声音大得足以淹没他的思想。

在四十五分钟的飞行中，Thomas抓握的手指一刻也没有放松。他一路上紧紧抓着Mac外套的袖子。

——

Thomas坐在DXS的走廊里，四周一片漆黑寂静，大部分在这里工作的人都已经回家过夜了。他的手指关节还在疼痛，手臂上的临时绷带粗糙地捆扎起来，伤口随着脉搏的节奏跳动着。他握紧双手，然后松开，试图在那搏动中找到一丝平静和安慰。

他确信自己会因此被炒鱿鱼。他违背了来自基地的直接命令，而且几乎是恳求他的队伍负责人允许他这样做，这肯定也让她陷入了困境。现在每个人都有麻烦了。

但是Mac还活着。他还活着，而且到家了。最后一次Thomas听到他的消息时，他和Jack在医院里。这算是某种安慰，至少在他在DXS的时间到期之前，他欠Mac的债得到了解决。

“我开车送他回家。”在看不到的地方Lucia咕哝着，声音几乎听不清。她向Vincent和Meredith道别，Thomas则坐在大厅的长凳上，提心吊胆地等待着结果。她肯定会大发雷霆。但当她找到他时，她什么也没说，仅仅是向他伸出了一只手。

如果他要承担后果，那也会是在未来一天发生。与此同时，Thomas一片茫然地跟着队长走出了大楼，动作十分机械地走向汽车，然后爬了进去。他坐在那里，依旧盯着仪表盘，几乎没有看见它。每次他眨眼的时候，能看到的只有Mac脸上的惊讶。惊讶于Jack已经被击倒了，但还是有人回来救他。这让Thomas感到恶心。

“规则1，”Lucia最终说道，她坐到他旁边的驾驶座上，“不要指望任何一名特工会记住你的名字。”当她继续说下去的时候，安静的声音变成了另一种语调，一种Thomas说不清的语调，“规则2，不要产生依恋情绪。”

“也许我不适合做这个。”这句话含糊不清又沉闷，白天残留的压力仍然紧紧地压着他的肩膀，带有紧绷的拉力。“也许我不属于这里。”

沉默迟缓地从车上滴落。过了一段时间，Lucia叹了口气，她把手放到Thomas的肩膀上。他瑟缩了一下，但是没有移开。过了一会儿，她抓握得更紧了，她的手掌向上滑动，拇指擦过他的脖子后面，发际线边缘的地方。

“我们都有所牵挂，Tommy。”Lucia温柔而充满同情地告诉他。她叫他的这个绰号也证明了她的观点，证明了这支队伍无可否认地对彼此来说意味着什么。“我们努力避免，我们试图告诉彼此不应该这样，我们告诉自己并没有牵挂。但确实是这样的。我们是彼此牵挂的。这并不意味着你不适合这项工作，这意味着你是人，孩子。”

Thomas紧紧闭上眼睛，点了点头。他的喉咙在痛，脸部发烫，他可以发誓自己至少屏住了一次呼吸。Lucia的手停留在原地，拇指在衬衫领子上方的皮肤慢慢摩挲着。

“不过，规则1，”过了一会儿，Lucia又补充说，“那是成立的。那些傻瓜永远不会把你的名字弄对。Mac和他的团队确实是这种情况的例外，你最好习惯它。”

不由自主的大笑让Thomas自己也有点吃惊，然后很快他们就一起笑了起来。太阳已经下山很久了，他们一起坐在Lucia家外面的车里。Thomas觉得这是他自从意识到自己是在乎的以来，感受的最轻松的一次。

——

这是一次相对容易的撤离，Paiz和Luther特工精疲力竭、上气不接下气地爬上了直升飞机，但是没有受伤。

“谢谢，呃，Tyler，对吧？”

“Thomas。”他温和地纠正着，微笑着看到Paiz特工带有歉意地皱起了脸，她的表情十分羞怯。“没关系。”

_规则1：不要指望任何一名特工会记住你的名字。_

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：中间涉及到Mac中枪后续的地方有点血腥，还有差不多有三处使用了“操(*fuck)”，如果这需要标明的话。


End file.
